Fairytale Land
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Princes, witches, evil queens, dwarves, huntsmen. Welcome to Fairytale Land, where what you once thought impossible is happening right before your eyes. Rae/Rob, Jerikole, Flinx, BB/Terra, Star/Aqua, CyBee
1. Meet the Characters!

Hi there! This is going to be short just to get the story started and set the scene! Oh, and I know this idea has been done a lot, but hopefully mine will be a little different!

Terra- Ariel

Beast Boy- Prince Eric

Raven- Snow White

Robin- Prince Charming (That's Snow White's prince in my version)

Bumblebee- Belle

Cyborg- Prince Adam (The Beast)

Kid Flash- Prince Phillip

Jinx- Sleeping Beauty

Starfire- Cinderella

Aqualad- The prince for Cinderella (Will be referred to as Prince)

Argent- Snow White's evil queen/ step mom (Yes she's Raven's mother)

Blackfire- Ursula

Kitten- Cinderella's step mother (Yes, mother)

Madam Rouge- Maleficent

Herald- The mirror

Speedy- Gaston

Trigon- Snow White's birth father

Arella- Snow White's birth mother

Mas, Menos, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Gizmo, See-more (yes he's shrunk)- 7 dwarves

Red X- Huntsman

Slade- Rumpelstiltskin

Cheshire- Little Red Riding Hood

Kole- Rapunzel

Jericho- Prince Flynn (I'm going to stray from the new Disney version)

Pantha- Blue Fairy

Hawkgirl- Pink Fairy

Black Canary- Green Fairy

Batman- King Bruce Wayne

Wonder Woman- Queen Diana

Green Lantern- Maurice

If you need to refresh yourself on the fairytale characters, just google it!

Ages (Princes are older than princesses):

25- Belle, Prince Adam

23- Prince Phillip, Sleeping Beauty

22- Snow White, Prince Charming

20- Cinderella, Prince

19- Prince Flynn, Rapunzel

18- Ariel, Prince Eric

Yes, I only gave you the ages of the princes and princesses! The rest you can come up with yourselves! Queens will be older, dwarves younger, and everyone else somewhere in the 19- 28 age group!

* * *

Mad Mod begins narrating: Once upon a time, in a far away land lived some very screwed up fairytale characters!

Control Freak pops in: And we are here to help tell their story to you! That's right you! (points at reader)

Dr. Light: So stayed tuned to find out what is in store for our beloved princesses! (Nudged by Mod) Oh, and everyone else!

Billy Numerous: We all know what's going to happen though (hit with a fireball, and Malchior in dragon form walks on stage)

Malchior shakes head: Idiots... Just check for the update on Saturday!

* * *

And finally, you just met the narrators- Mad Mod, Control Freak, Dr. Light, Billy Numerous, Johnny Rancid, and Malchior! Guest narrators and more permanent ones will be added in the future! They will usually take care of the comedy so the chapters will be serious!


	2. Rumpelstiltskin

Don't own the Titans or the fairytales…

* * *

Mad Mod steps on stage: Welcome back my little birdies!

A voice from offstage: Birdies who uses that term?

Mod clears his throat, and shoots the voice a dirty look: To start things off, we have a new permanent narrator: Johnny Rancid!

Rancid walks on stage, and waves: Thank you, thank you! Today we have a very special story planned for you all!

Mad Mod pushes Johnny out of the way: The Story of Rumpelstiltskin ladies and gentlemen!

Scene shifts to Malchior sitting in a room with a book in his hand:

Once upon a time in fairytale land…

Trees pop up, and two men are shown spying on a castle.

"What do you think Rumpel? Can you get in?" One man asked.

"Yes, I can. Your services are no longer required." The man named Rumpel said, and the other disappeared. Rumpel gave one big leap, and landed on the window of a tower.

"Well hello there!" The girl in the tower jumped in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you startled me!" The girl said. Rumpel stepped into the tower.

"The apologies are mine! My name's Rumpel, and yours?" He asked fake innocently.

"Elena."

"Elena? Aren't you the girl who has to spin gold in order to marry the king?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, and I must do all this!" The room was filled with thread.

"Hm, well you look like you could use some help."

"And where would I get that from?"

"Me." Rumpel snapped his fingers and the thread turned to gold.

"What- how did you do that?!" The girl asked smiling.

"Oh, that's none of your concern darling! What is your concern is if you want my help next time the king wants you to spin gold?"

The girl was now cautious, "Why are you helping me? What's your price?"

"Oh dearie, this one's free, but for the next one how about that locket you're wearing?"

"Fine." The girl said, and Rumpel left.

The Next Day…

"Rumpel! Rumpel!" Elena called.

"Yes dear."

"I need your help! The king wants me to spin more tomorrow!"

"Well dear what do you have to give me?"

The girl looked around the room, "Please just help me! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" The girl nodded.

"Would you give your first born child?"

"Why would you want that?"

"I need an apprentice."

"Very well then! Help me!" Rumpel turned the thread to gold, and Elena married the king. A few years later, they had a child. Elena was walking her one month old child in their bedroom.

"Well hello dearie!" Elena turned around.

"Rumpel!" She said surprised.

"Yes dear, I'm here for my payment."

"Rumpel, please not the child! I'll give you riches and gold!"

"Now that wasn't part of the deal Elena."

"Please!"

Rumpel sighed, "Very well then. If you can guess my real name in three days' time, you can keep your child." And so Elena guessed for the first two days until she finally decided to send one of her servants out to find Rumpel's true name. She was not disappointed.

The Next Day…

"Have you guessed dear?" Rumpel asked, confident that she didn't know.

"What, no hello Slade?"

"How did-" He was interrupted by Elena.

"Honey!" The king and his soldiers came marching in. They threw Rumpel to the floor, and broke his leg.

"Rumpel, huh? Looks like they'll have to call you Rumpelstiltskin with this bad leg you'll have forever!" The king laughed, and stuck his sword straight through Rumpel's eye.

"Get out of my palace." And Rumpel did leave. From now on he wore a mask to cover his eye, and continued to search the land for apprentices now known as the terrifying Rumpelstiltskin.

Malchior appears in the middle of the story and closes book: Back to you Johnny and Mod!

Scene changes back to stage where Mad Mod is standing: Alright folks! There you have it, Rumpelstiltskin!

Johnny walks on: Now, this story is mainly going to be about Snow White and Prince Charming, but there are other important characters!

Mod: And so we'll be talking about their back stories in the middle! Those'll usually be a chapter long, so bear with us!

Johnny: See you next time guys, and don't forget to review!


	3. King Bruce's Deal

I don't own Teen Titans!

* * *

Billy Numerous: Hey there ya'll! First off, stormixbaby: Yes, Robin will be making another appearance in Why is Love So Complicated! Next, let's recap what happened last time in this story!

Malchior walks on stage and pushes him off: Of course I got paired with this idiot… Anyways, last time we visited Rumpelstiltskin's past, and learned some important information about him. Today, we are introducing two characters: Prince Charming's parents Diana AKA Wonder Woman, and Bruce AKA Batman!

Billy Numerous gets up: Alright let's get this party started with the story of Prince Charming!

Scene shifts to Control Freak walking in the forest. He begins speaking,

"Once upon a time in Fairytale Land…" Scene moves from the forest to inside the king's castle.

"Bruce I can't do this!" Queen Diana screamed.

The nurse who was delivering their child grabbed the Queen's hand, "Don't worry your highness, your and you child will be alright."

"AAAAH!" Diana screamed. Eventually the child was born, and the nurse handed Bruce his son.

"Diana, he's beautiful…" When his wife said nothing back, the king turned. His eyes widened.

"Diana!" He handed the nurse the baby and began shaking his wife's body.

"Diana, Diana!" He began yelling.

The nurse put her hand on his shoulder, "My liege, she's gone."

Bruce fell to his knees and held his head in his hands, "No, NO!"

"What a shame!" A rather cheery voice said from behind the king.

"Who are you?!" Bruce yelled.

"Why me? I'm Rumpelstiltskin, and I'm here to make you a deal."

"I'm not interested…" Bruce said, still holding Diana's body in his arms.

"What if I said I could bring your wife back?"

Bruce immediately turned to Rumpelstiltskin, "I'm listening…"

"I'll bring your wife back if you make me one promise." Rumpelstiltskin said, smiling under his mask.

"Anything! Name your price!" Bruce said urgently.

"Alright, your son will fall in love with a girl sometime in his life. Their love will be the strongest and purest throughout the kingdom. All I ask is that each time he meets a girl that is not his family, you guess if it's his true love. You guess wrong, the queen dies. If you guess right that time, then the queen sees another day."

"Fine." Bruce said.

"Uh, uh, uh! I'm not finished! If you do not like or approve of this girl and you lie about whether she's his true love, your wife will die. If you do not allow them to marry and act as a father to this girl, your wife will die. And one more thing, you may not tell the queen of this deal or…" Rumpelstiltskin points at the king.

"My wife dies." Bruce finished for him.

"Now you're getting the hang of it!" As the masked man turned to leave, Bruce stopped him.

"Wait, why do you care?"

"Oh, the guessing part's just for entertainment. The second part is because I'm worried for my fate." Rumpelstiltskin was about to leave when he turned,

"One last rule, no more questions." With that he was gone. Suddenly Diana took a breath and sat up panting.

"Bruce what happened?"

"Nothing my dear. Look at our son, the prince." He handed the child to his wife.

"Awww, look at my dear Prince Charming…" Diana said.

"Charming?" Bruce asked his wife.

"Yes, one day he will become a charming young man, and marry a beautiful girl." Bruce sighed, the girl may not be beautiful or she may have other issues, but if she was Charming's true love he would not say a word or his wife's sake.

Control Freak pops up in the middle of the screen: Malchior and Billy will take over from here!

Scene switches back to narrators' room.

Malchior: Yes we will Control Freak! As usual, review! One announcement before we're done

Billy Numerous cuts him off: Check out the poll on Nkcandygirl's profile to vote on who your favorite narrator is!

Malchior: How dare you cut me off you stupid hillbilly!

Malchior changes into dragon mode, and begins shooting fire at Billy who is already running for his life.

Dr. Light pops on screen: Vote for me!

Johnny Rancid shoves him out of the way: No me!

Mad Mod hits him with his cane: No, my little duckies vote for me!

The three begin fighting as well while Malchior the dragon is still chasing Billy.

Scene shifts back to the room Control Freak is in: Heh, Um well sorry for the technical difficulties… Until next time, review and vote for me!

All the other narrators on the stage stop their madness and turn to Control Freak who begins running while they chase him.


	4. Looking For Help In the Forest

Don't own the Titans or the original fairytales…

* * *

Dr. Light jumps in front of the screen: What's the matter? Not afraid of a little LIGHT are we!? (starts laughing)

Control Freak walks on: Don't be silly! They're afraid of me!

Dr. Light rolls his eyes: A couch potato with a remote? Oh, they're terrified!

Control Freak glares at Dr. Light: Oh yeah, and they're going to be scared of a man who controls sunshine!

Malchior walks on stage: YOU IDIOTS!

Both Control Freak and Light shrink and Malchior walks off: Well, we should get back on topic before he eats us or whatever it is dragons do!

Dr. Light continues: First off, the pole for your favorite narrator is back up on Nkcandygirl's profile, so be sure to vote!

Control Freak: Secondly, three characters you need to know about- Blue Fairy: Pantha, Pink Fairy: Hawkgirl, Green Fairy: Black Canary! The fairies are the ones in Sleeping Beauty! Look them up if you have to! Oh, and you might need to refer back to the cast list to figure out which fairytale character is which Titan! The list is updated with all the new characters introduced!

Dr. Light: This is so exciting! The moment you have all been waiting for! Today, we're going to touch a bit on the main part of this story!

Scene shifts to Billy Numerous standing atop a castle

"Once upon a time in Fairytale Land…" Scene shifts to a room in the castle where a group of people are sitting.

"We have to do something! We can't just leave Aurora!" Prince Phillip yelled.

Queen Diana stood up to soothe the young man, "We will Phillip, but we don't stand a chance against Maleficent by ourselves!"

"Isn't there anything you can do, fairies?" Prince Charming asked.

The blue fairy decided to speak, "We simply don't have enough magic nor experience in dark magic in order to undo the spell or take on Maleficent." Prince Charming and his parents sighed while Prince Phillip punched the wall.

"But, there is someone we know that can help you…" The pink fairy spoke up and the blue fairy looked at her quizzically and then realized who she was talking about.

"Of course! How did I miss that?!" The blue fairy continued, "There is a girl in the forest, she can help us."

The king raised his eyebrow, "Is she a witch?"

The green fairy responded, "Technically yes, but trust me she's not evil!"

"And you don't have much of a choice." The blue fairy added.

The king sighed, "Very well then. Charming, and Phillip you will take the fairies to the forest and help them bring back the girl. Oh, and just in case pick up Prince Eric to help you." The boys left, and began their life changing journey.

Scene moves back to Numerous standing outside the castle: Back to you Control Freak and Light!

Scene moves to narrator room and Control Freak begins to talk: First off, review!

Dr. Light: Yep, and just so you know Aurora is Sleeping Beauty! Remember that all characters and their Teen Titans names are listed in the updated first chapter! Also, if you feel lost in the fairytales Google them or PM Nkcandygirl, but we're seriously altering the normal stories!

Control Freak: Don't forget to vote for your favorite narrator on Nkcandygirl's profile! Check in next time for the back story on Sleeping Beauty and Prince Phillip, especially all you Flinx fans out there! Oh, and next time we have a very special guest narrator!


	5. Sleeping Beauty and Prince Phillip

Still don't own the Titans or original fairytales!

* * *

Mad Mod: Welcome back pigeons! (Rancid can be heard laughing offstage)

Mad Mod: What's so funny? You told me pigeons sounded cooler than duckies Johnny!

Malchior: Get on with it freak!

Mad Mod: Geez! In my day, you always respected your elders! Anyways, we just wanted to remind you that the plot line from the last chapter is the main one, and the separating one chapter stories are just to explain the characters' back stories so you lot can better understand the main story! The main story will span over the time of many years and there will be many of these back stories!

Billy Numerous: Enough with your rambling partner! Time to introduce… (Mad Mod zaps him with his cane)

Mad Mod: Stupid hillbilly! Anyways, as I was saying, before I was interrupted: Please welcome our guest narrator for this time, Killer Moth!

Killer Moth walks on stage: Thank you! And now, we have a very special treat for you! DESTROYING THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHA! (Someone clears throat from offstage)

Killer Moth: Oh, um, I mean the back story of Sleeping Beauty and Prince Phillip!

Scene shifts to Malchior standing in front of a door in a castle

"Once upon a time in Fairytale Land…" Door opens and we are taken inside of the room.

"No! Please don't!" Sleeping Beauty squealed with tears in her eyes.

"And why shouldn't I, my princess? Your parents didn't invite me to your birth party, I just wanted to be there for your child's!" Maleficent cackled.

"You cannot have my baby!" Sleeping Beauty screamed as Maleficent cast a spell on Prince Phillip to paralyze him, grabbed the child, and began to walk out. All of a sudden, time froze and Phillip was no longer paralyzed.

"What's going on?" Sleeping Beauty asked.

"I am here to save your child, my dear." A cheery, yet creepy voice said.

The two turned, and spotted a man, "Who are you?" Phillip asked suspiciously.

"My name's Rumpelstiltskin, and I can save your baby for a price. That's all you need to know." The man responded.

"What's the price?" Sleeping Beauty asked.

"You."

"What?" Prince Phillip asked confused.

"There's only one thing Maleficent will take instead on this child and it's Princess Aurora." Rumpelstiltskin shrugged.

"No way!" The prince quickly declined.

"Phillip, wait!" She turned to the other man, "If I do this, my baby and my husband will be safe?" Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

"Very well."

"Princess, no!" Phillip yelled, but it was too late.

Rumpelstiltskin unfroze time and picked up Sleeping Beauty. He handed her to Maleficent and gave the evil woman a strange bottle, "You will leave this child and the prince alone. In exchange you may have the princess. In the bottle is a sleeping spell to put on her as well, if that makes you want to take the deal more."

"What's in it for you, Rumpelstiltskin?" Maleficent asked, aware of the trickery of this man.

"Let's just say, getting you to take this girl is going to pay off in my bigger plan."

"Very well then." The queen left, and Rumpelstiltskin disappeared.

Prince Phillip fell to his knees, "I will save you Aurora. I just need to get some help from Prince Richard and his family."

Scene moves to Malchior as he closes the door on the scene: "Talk to the idiots in the narrator room."

Scene moves to the narrator room

Killer Moth: First things first, the poll about your favorite narrator is back up on Nkcandygirl's poll! Be sure to vote, but remember I don't count since I'm only a guest! I'll try to come back though, and DESTROY THE WORLD!

Mad Mod: Well then… Um, let's see, oh yes! Alright duckies, we hope you're seeing some points connecting! And we also hope that you notice how Rumpelstiltskin is in everybody's back stories making deals, and causing trouble! He's important, and he keeps doing all of this for his "big plan"! Don't you want to know what that is?! Well, it will become very apparent in the future!

Killer Moth: I bet his big plan's to DESTROY THE WORLD!

Mad Mod: Yeah… anyways review, and remember to check the cast list if you don't know who Prince Phillip, Rumpelstiltskin, Sleeping Beauty, and Maleficent are as Titans! Just do that for every chapter/character since everyone will be cast and if they're not we'll tell you at the beginning of that chapter! Okay, my duckies?

Johnny Rancid offstage: Are you sure you don't want to call them pigeons! (Mad Mod twitches and zaps him with his cane)

Rancid offstage: Awwww, man you hit my sensitive area….

Killer Moth: And as revenge, you should DESTROY THE WORLD!

Malchior walks on stage in human form for once: We couldn't have one normal narrator… (Chaos ensues in background and Malchior is hit with a pie)

Killer Moth: DESTROY THE WORLD!


	6. The Mysterious Witch

Still don't own the Titans!

* * *

Johnny Rancid: Welcome back! This time, we're going back to the main storyline!

Control Freak: Oh, and ilikehats2: you're about to find out who the witch is!

Johnny Rancid: And stormixbaby: There is no wolf at this point, but we think one will be added in the future!

Control Freak: Now, I'll read the list of characters and their Titans counterparts! We'll be doing this from now on in every chapter because of a request from 13DeadSilence13!

Beast Boy- Prince Eric

Terra- Princess Ariel

Robin- Prince Charming

Raven- Snow White

Kid Flash- Prince Phillip

Blue Fairy- Pantha

Pink Fairy- Hawkgirl

Green Fairy- Black Canary

Johnny: Also, there has been a request to cut the narrators, check out the poll on Nkcandygirl's profile if you want to vote for us to stay or not! Just a reminder that this information will have to get out one way or another so Nk can just tell you or we'll keep narrating!

Control Freak: Oh, and because of Killer Moth's popularity from last chapter, he'll be back soon! After an attempt to destroy the world…

Johnny Rancid: Yeah, he was awesome! Of only he could replace a certain old crotchety freak…

Mad Mod: JOHNNY!

Control Freak: Oh, well on with the story before you guys see Mad Mod killing Johnny Rancid…

Scene shifts to Dr. Light in a tree

"Once upon a time in Fairytale Land…" A few horses walk past the tree as we follow them.

"You really didn't have to come darling." Prince Eric said to his fiancée, Ariel, who was riding on his horse with him.

"I wanted to honey! I want to spend every minute I can with you!" Ariel snuggled against Eric.

"I still don't get how Eric got engaged before I did!" Charming joked.

"Laugh now Charming, but you're the only prince left who doesn't have a girl!" Eric spat back.

"It's only a matter of time before your parents start forcing you to marry." Phillip agreed.

Charming shrugged, "Actually, my dad refused to let my mom pick out a girl for me. I don't get why he's so against it, but I'm still grateful." Just as Phillip was about to respond, the blue fairy interrupted.

"I sense her. Come out child!" The blue fairy called into the tree next to them. A black cloaked figure jumped out from it.

"Blue Fairy." It greeted cautiously.

"Darling, this is Prince Charming, Prince Phillip, Prince Eric, and Princess Ariel." The figure relaxed and pulled down its hood revealing the face of a young woman. She had beautiful waste length purple hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"We need help getting Princess Aurora back from Maleficent." Charming gained his senses back after staring in awe at the gorgeous girl. She then shrugged her cloak off a bit revealing that she was wearing a short black and spaghetti strapped dress, and black boots. He admired her stunning legs.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. But why would I help you?" She asked, looking directly at Charming.

"We'll give you anything if you help us find Aurora." Phillip quickly answered.

"Wait." Ariel stopped them, "What is your name? Where are you from? How do we know we can trust you?"

"My history is none of your business. I do not share my name nor identity with anyone. How do I know I can trust you?" The girl asked cautiously. Charming was fascinated by this girl. Not a lot of people would talk back to a royal.

"You have my word." He responded.

"Then you have mine." They shook hands and headed back to the castle.

Scene moves to Dr. Light leaning against a tree: Back to you guys!

Scene shifts to narrator room

Johnny Rancid: Any guesses as to who the witch is? Purple hair, cloak, PEOPLE IT'S RAVEN!

Control Freak: Or in this story, Snow White! Awww! Her and Charming are so cute!

Johnny Rancid: Uuuum, okay well as I was saying looks like you know more than the characters do now because you know that the witch is Snow White, and they don't! So, we'll check out her back story next time! Also, her dress is supposed to be kind of old fashioned.

Control Freak: Did you see Charming's legs? He's SO hot!

Johnny Rancid shakes head: Look, I'm sure you don't want to see any more of this (gestures at Control Freak) so just review and vote on Nkcandygirl's profile about if you want us to stay though I don't see how anybody could like remote guy or the weird old dude…

Mad Mod: JOHNNY!

Johnny Rancid: Aww, man! Not the face this time man! (Runs offstage)

Killer Moth runs in: DESTROY THE WORLD!

Malchior runs on stage: What the-?! How did he even get in here?!


	7. An Offer She Can't Deny

I don't own the Titans!

* * *

Dr. Light: Tried to get rid of us eh?! Well I got news for you! You will never defeat the LIGHT! NEVER! MUAHAHAH- (Falls to ground and we see Malchior standing behind him with a shot)

Malchior: Looks like you're going to need a new narrator besides the guest today… (Drags Light off stage)

Control Freak: Well, due to technical difficulties that you were not supposed to see because that could lead to a lawsuit, I will be stepping in for Dr. Light! Anyways, we have a new permanent guest narrator as a treat for ihatekoledude! That's right! Welcome up, the one, the only Fang!

Fang: Man, I'm so cool…

Control Freak: Well, anyways, there was more support for the narrators to stay than against it so we'll be staying! But vote for your favorite one of us-

Fang: Which must be me since I'm so friggin hot!

Control Freak: Yeeeah, sure, well um. Oh yes vote for your favorite narrator on Nkcandygirl's profile! Fang will be added!

Fang: Well I think it's obvious they're all going to choose me but the real question is: How are you so ugly Control Freak?!

Control Freak turns off stage: And you're sure I can't kill him?

Scene shifts to Johnny Rancid standing on the path to the castle

"Once upon a time in Fairytale Land…" A horse passes through him as we follow.

"Wow, I do have to admit you're fast!" Prince Charming said laughing. He felt so free around this girl. Everything was just coming natural to him.

"You have to admit I'm fast? I totally beat you to the castle!" She exclaimed smiling too. He was glad she hadn't put her hood up.

He saw his mother walk out and smile when she saw the girl's face, "Wow! You must be the girl Blue Fairy was talking about! You're beautiful dear!"

Phillip interrupted them, "We have to get to work on helping Aurora!"

The queen collected herself, "Oh yes of course! Do you know how to help the princess?" She turned to the witch.

"I'll be able to counteract the sleeping spell, but I have to figure out which one Maleficent used first or I could hurt the princess…"

"Well how do we find out?" Ariel asked the question on everybody's minds.

"We're going to have to ask Maleficent." The witch shrugged.

"There is no way in-" Prince Charming stopped short when his mother glared at him, daring him to cuss, "heck that she's going to tell us!'

"Well no duh. So we make her an offer." The witch stated.

"What sort of offer?" Prince Eric asked.

"One that is so great, so valuable, so important, that she can't refuse to tell us the spell." The witch responded.

"So basically what you're saying is that we must offer something very treasured by us for a small piece of information?" They all turned to see King Bruce standing there.

"The queen will not accept anything less." The witch said.

Bruce sighed, "Very well then. What must I give?"

The witch smirked at this, "I don't know yet. Once I'm done negotiating with her, I'll give you the price."

"To the palace people!" Charming commanded and they took off towards Maleficent's castle.

Scene shifts to Johnny Rancid standing at the gates of the castle: The weirdos will take over from here.

Control Freak: Sorry but I have to be short! Everything has turned to total chaos around here! Review and vote for your favorite narrator on Nkcandygirl's profile! Have a great Thanksgiving tomorrow!

Scene zooms out and we see all the narrators cornered against the wall in fear.

Fang comes in dancing: I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

Control Freak: Oh gosh, run before he starts taking off his pants again!


	8. Negotiating With Maleficent

I don't own the Titans.

* * *

Malchior: Welcome back, though I don't see why you would keep coming back to this loony house…

Rancid: Shut up dragon boy!

Malchior: What did you just call me?

Rancid: You heard me right dragon boy.

Fang steps on stage: His royal sexiness proclaims that there is to be no fighting today.

Malchior and Rancid: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Fang: Don't deny the sexiness.

Malchior: Deny the sexiness?

Mad Mod: I hate to break up this sexiness fight between you lot, but we do have a story to tell.

Rancid: Oh yeah, um ihatekoledude, you're awesome and we'd like to thank you for all of your support!

Malchior: On with the story…

Scene shifts to Dr. Light hiding in the shadows of the Dark Forest

"Once upon a time in Fairytale Land…"

"Well this isn't creepy at all…" Prince Charming muttered to himself.

"Not afraid are you prince boy?" The purple haired witch teased with her hood up now.

"No!" Charming was quick to deny.

"Oh please we all know you're about ready to wet yourself!" Phillip teased. He seemed in a better mood ever since the witch had given him hope about saving Sleeping Beauty.

"Shut up Phillip." Charming pouted while Phillip and the witch merely laughed.

"Um guys, I want to turn back…" Ariel called from behind them.

"I agree!" Eric called.

The witch scoffed, "Quit being such a baby Eric and Ariel, if you want you can come ride with me instead of that wimp if it makes you feel better."

Ariel laughed, and Eric pouted, "Ha ha, very funny!"

"Well, this is it…" Phillip stopped in front of Maleficent's castle.

"Now what?" Charming asked.

The witch shrugged, "Come out, come out Maleficent!" She yelled while the others stared at her incredulously.

"That was your big plan?!" Ariel asked.

"Anybody got anything better?" The witch asked and just as Eric was about to reply, Maleficent stepped out of the castle doors.

"Who dare call me out of my castle?" She questioned darkly. Eric squeaked and Ariel elbowed him in the stomach.

"Me." The witch called.

"You? And who are you?" Maleficent approached her.

"I am someone who has an offer that you cannot refuse."

The evil woman stopped for a moment, "And what is this offer?"

"What would you take in exchange for the name of the spell you used on Princess Aurora?" The witch asked.

Maleficent seemed to think this over for a moment, "I'm afraid it's nothing you could offer me dear. I want the destruction spell."

"He has the guards to seize it," She nodded to Charming, "I have the magic to find it."

Maleficent turned, "Very well then, find the spell and then I'll give you the name of the sleeping spell." She disappeared into the castle.

The witch sighed, "This just got a lot harder…"

Scene shifts to Dr. Light standing by the doors of the castle: Back to you guys!

Malchior: That was pointless, everything is pointless!

Johnny Rancid: Uuum…

Malchior: I don't care! See if I care?!

Rancid: Okay…

Malchior: Shut up, just shut up! (Hugs Rancid and begins bawling)

Rancid: Um, dude, you okay?

Malchior: My girlfriend just tried to eat me…

Rancid: What?! What happened?!

Malchior: Well, we were about to mate and all and just as I was about to-

Rancid: Okay, too much info! Anyways, check out the poll on Nkcandygirl's profile about who the best narrator is. And we're sorry about irregular updates and short chapters but Nkcandygirl's finals are coming up so she's just trying to get as many chapters ready as possible for you guys so you get some updates and one shots from her before Christmas break! By the way that's twenty six chapters and one shots in total in two days! Wish her luck and try to be easy with her about the length!

Malchior: Was it that my thing was too big because I'm willing to look into a surgery-

Control Freak: Cut the scene for the love of Star Wars!

* * *

***IMPORTANT FOR CERTAIN PEOPLE***

Hey there! I have a bit of a challenge for you all! I'll write a chapter fic, that's right a chapter fic with any pairing you like, if you win this!

Now, for the challenge, I want you to write a holiday themed one shot! That means any holiday celebrated sometime in the winter, be it Hanukkah, Christmas, Eid (I know that wasn't celebrated in the winter but whatever), New Year, Chinese New Year, etc.! When you post it, put in the summary of the story that it's for Nkcandygirl's holiday challenge, and PM about it so I know to look! If you want to do this, it must be done by 12/25!

You must include one of these objects as a major theme:

Toilet Paper

Cookies

Blood

Calculator

Ceiling Fan

Grass

Crown

Turducken (You may have to look this one up)

Brush

Teeth

Some of these are really strange, so I hope you can come up with something creative! Now, shows you can do the one shot for include:

Teen Titans

Generator Rex

Winx Club

Level Up

Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5

Code Lyoko

W.I.T.C.H.

Scooby Doo

Young Justice


	9. Snow White's Story

Nope, I do not own the Teen Titans…

* * *

Billy Numerous: Hey there ya'll! Due to large popularity, we'd like to welcome up everyone's favorite guest narrator-

Malchior: He's the only guest narrator idiot

Billy Numerous: Eh, forget good old lizard dude! He's still pissed because his *censor* was too big for his girlfriend's *censor*.

Malchior: What. Did. You. Just. SAY?!

Billy Numerous: Heh, heh… Bug guy come out! Before lizard dude kills me!

Killer Moth: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Malchior: What's wrong with you idiot?

Killer Moth: I didn't get to destroy the world. I got arrested. Apparently, destroying the world is illegal, did you guys know that?

Billy Numerous: I'm pretty sure every sane person does! All right, well, be sure to vote on Nkcandygirl's profile about who your favorite narrator is, and we're sorry that we aren't responding to guest reviews but these chapters are pre written so Nkcandygirl can focus on studying for finals until winter break!

(Awkward silence)

Billy Numerous: Killer Moth, that's your line. Killer Moth? (Puts hand on earpiece) Oh, oh, okay! Um well, Killer Moth and Malchior are having… technical issues right now, so let me introduce you to the back story of Snow White!

Scene shifts to Mad Mod sitting on a royal bed

"Once upon a time in Fairytale Land…"

"Wh-what?" The queen and Snow White's step mother was on her knees in front of her husband, the king.

"My daughter is just simply too beautiful. Do not take this the wrong way, my queen but though you are a beautiful woman, you will always come in second to Snow White." King Trigon looked down at his second wife.

"And that is why you're leaving me? Your daughter is too beautiful? Because you want to rape the young girl? You are a sick man!" The queen asked.

"Yes."

"Fine then." The queen stood up revealing tears falling down her face. She formed a blade out of some kind of red magic and pierced it into the king's heart.

"If I can't have your love, no one will."

Mad Mod in a hallway in the castle: About six years after this scene, we are progressed into more of Snow White's back story…

A platoon of guards pass by him with a prisoner. They drop the prisoner in front of the now evil queen.

"Aaah, Snow, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Since you killed my father, yes!" The princess spat.

"Oh my child, still harboring hard feelings I see."

"You killed my father, and took the throne. You are treating the people like animals with high taxes and poverty. Many eat once every few days now!"

"Ah, just like the princess to worry of the people. But let me tell you dear, your father was not as innocent as he seemed, he wanted to rape you."

"Why keep me here imprisoned, why tell me torturous lies of my father? Why not just kill me? What do you even have against me?" Snow yelled.

"You're the reason the king didn't love me. I. Hate. You." The queen spat. All of a sudden, Snow cast a spell and all the guards fell. She quickly fled from the window of the castle.

The queen yelled to her her guards, "After her!"

Then she turned to her magic mirror, "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

The mirror sprung to life, "Snow White."

"What?! Still? And why didn't you warn me that the little brat had powers?"

"Forgive me my queen. Allow me to give you another warning as an apology. Snow White will overthrow you and take the kingdom."

"What?! I will kill that girl. Nobody will ever steal my power."

Mod standing outside the castle: Back to you lot!

Billy Numerous: Um, well it looks like I'll be narrating alone due to Malchior and Killer Moth's issues. So be sure to check out the poll on who your favorite narrator is on Nkcandygirl's profile! We're sorry about the long wait for updates, but Nk's finals are coming up so she's just trying to get as many chapters ready as possible for you guys so you get some updates and one shots from her before Christmas break! By the way that's twenty six chapters and one shots in total in two days! Wish her luck and try to be easy with her about the length!

Killer Moth walks on stage and starts singing in a tone deaf voice: And I can't believe that world destruction is against the law!

Malchior continues singing horribly: And I'm sorry my thing was too big for your itsy bitsy *censor*

Control Freak: We really need to get better security around the beer! (Billy Numerous clears throat) Oh, um we're still on! I was just kidding, we TOTALLY don't have alcohol on the set, and Malchior and Killer Moth are TOTALLY not drunk!

Mad Mod: Time to say bye duckies, before we scar you for life!

* * *

***IMPORTANT FOR CERTAIN PEOPLE***

Hey there! I have a bit of a challenge for you all! I'll write a chapter fic, that's right a chapter fic with any pairing you like, if you win this!

Now, for the challenge, I want you to write a holiday themed one shot! That means any holiday celebrated sometime in the winter, be it Hanukkah, Christmas, Eid (I know that wasn't celebrated in the winter but whatever), New Year, Chinese New Year, etc.! When you post it, put in the summary of the story that it's for Nkcandygirl's holiday challenge, and PM me when you post it so I know to look! If you want to do this, it must be done by 12/25!

You must include one of these objects as a major theme:

Toilet Paper

Cookies

Blood

Calculator

Ceiling Fan

Grass

Crown

Turducken (You may have to look this one up)

Brush

Teeth

Some of these are really strange, so I hope you can come up with something creative! Now, shows you can do the one shot for include:

Teen Titans

Generator Rex

Winx Club

Level Up

Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5

Code Lyoko

W.I.T.C.H.

Scooby Doo

Young Justice


	10. Snow White

I still don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

Control Freak: Well hello there!

Johnny Rancid: We would like to apologize for Killer Moth and Malchior's little incident the other day!

Control Freak: At least we stopped the scene before dragon boy tried to flash them!

Johnny Rancid covers his mouth: He's just kidding! That would never happen! Rest assured, we have dealt with Malchior but Moth is still on a flashing rampage… Just a reminder that the princes and Snow White are in Charming's castle. Just to be clear this story is a set of flashbacks, for lack of a better word, on the story of the Fairytale Land characters and Fairytale land is an actual place. Each 'flashback' stand on their own and make up the bigger plot along with the back stories of the characters! There is stuff going on in between each flashback but we're just showing the important stuff in the actual story! Make sense?! On with the story!

Scene shifts to Fang sitting on a guard's chair by a door in the castle

"Once upon a time in Fairytale Land…" Door opens and we are taken in the room

"So what exactly is the destruction spell?" Queen Diana asked the witch.

"It allows whoever uses it to wipe out anything in seeing range of the army it raises." The witch answered.

Charming's eyes widened "What?! We can't give that to her!"

"Relax! I know!" The witch held her hands up in defeat.

"So you have a plan?" Phillip asked.

The witch nodded, "Someone has a really good fake copy of the spell in a small village near here. It will have the appearance of the bottle that contains the spell but it cannot actually raise the army. Maleficent will eventually figure out the difference but it should fool her enough to get the name of the sleeping spell she put on the princess."

"What has happened to the queens? Maleficent, and the evil queen, Snow White's mother, who is killing her people, they're both so heartless! You kids head out to get that copy in the morning tomorrow. Charming, why don't you show Eric, Ariel, Phillip, and what was your name dear?" Queen Diana asked the witch.

The witch sighed, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have enemies in high places, but I promise you I have good intentions." She pulled her hood down, revealing her hazel eyes and waste length purple hair.

"Charming stay here. Phillip, Eric, and Ariel why don't you go ask a servant to show you to your rooms?" The three nodded and headed out.

The queen turned to the witch, "Let's start with your name dear."

The witch took a deep breath in, "You said you hated the evil queen?" Diana nodded.

"She has been chasing me for years. She has taxed and starved my people to no end. She killed my father, the king. She is still trying to find me to kill me. Her magic is much darker and more powerful than mine."

Charming and Queen Diana's eyes widened as realization hit them. Charming asked her, "Wait a minute. Are you saying?"

The witch nodded, "I want to end the queen's evil rein. I want to rule the kingdom fairly and justly. It's my birthright. I'm Snow White."

Scene shifts to Fang in a hallway outside the room: While this is going on, King Bruce is in his study…

Bruce is rummaging through a stack of papers when he hears that unmistakable creepy and cheery voice, "Have a guess yet my king?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"As to whether that lowly witch is Richard's true love? I don't think so. The answer is no, they are not in love. He is so much better than her." Bruce said in an arrogant tone while still shuffling through his papers.

"Mom!" Charming's scream came from the other room, and Bruce's head shot up to see a smirking Rumpelstiltskin.

"They've only known each other for a day and they already are in love. Wrong answer."

The King's eyes widened, "No! Diana!" He yelled while Rumpelstiltskin laughed and disappeared.

Scene shifts to Fang: While that just happened in the study in the other room this was happening…

Just as Diana was about to reply to Snow her eyes went wide and she fell to the floor.

"Mom!" Prince Charming screamed.

Snow White was immediately at the Queen's side, her hands glowing with black magic, "Someone with strong magic is behind this, I'm not powerful enough to save her." Charming was too panicked to say anything.

"Charming, you have to help Snow get her kingdom back…" Diana choked out with her last breath and then her eyes closed. She was dead.

Scene shifts to Fang closing the door to the room: Back to you guys!

Control Freak: First off, Queen Diana will be reappearing, but she is dead for the rest of the story! And don't worry, Bruce is not an antagonist, you'll like him soon enough!

Johnny Rancid: And don't forget to vote for who your favorite narrator on Nkcandygirl's profile!

Malchior walks on stage smiling dangerously: I just got out of rehab. You put me in a straightjacket because of my meltdown?

Control Freak: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! (Him and Rancid take off)

Malchior turns into a dragon: I'm going to - you little -, that'll teach you to put me in a - straightjacket! Come back here you -! Be - men!

Rancid screams in a girl voice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Control Freak: Please Darth Vader, save me!

Dr. Light: FEAR THE LIGHT EVIL DRAGON!

Billy Numerous: I'm sorry! I'm sorry your - was too big! You could have squeezed!

Fang: NO DON'T KILL HIS ROYAL SEXINESS!


	11. Snow White and Charming's Fun Night

I do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

Fang: Well hello there, you know you want me…

Dr. Light: Okay, how about we move on from Fang trying to seduce you? So there's a poll up on Nkcandygirl's profile about which of her stories is your favorite, vote!

Fang: I'll sleep with you for 40 dollars! Please, you know you want me!

Dr. Light: On with the story! Just remember that time passes in between each of these chapters! You're only going to see important moments!

Scene shifts to Billy Numerous standing in a room with stone walls

"Once upon a time in Fairytale Land…" We are taken out of the room and into the hallway

"Charming? Charming? Are you doing any better?" Snow was knocking on his door in just her dress that she wore under the cloak. It had been days since the Queen passed away.

"I'm fine." A cold voice came from the inside.

Snow sighed, "Alright, but if you need anything-" She was interrupted when Charming all of a sudden opened his door and crashed his lips onto hers. His strong arms wrapped around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck.

When he pulled away he spoke, "Sorry. I've been wanting to do that since I met you, and I think- I think my mom would have wanted me to be happy."

"You don't have to apologize." She smirked as he pulled her into his room and shut the door.

"Wait." Snow stopped him from pulling off her dress, "Your dad will not be happy about this. You know he hates me."

"Snow, my mom liked you and honestly, right now, that's enough for me. Besides," He smirked as he rubbed her upper thigh, "I'm sure he'll learn to love you as much as everyone else does." Before Snow could respond, Charming smashed his lips back onto hers, and pulled off her dress while he pushed her up against the wall.

Billy Numerous: Well, we would like to keep this story at a T rating and we've already pushed that so let's just say Snow White and Prince Charming had a VERY fun night. So, the next morning…

Snow turned around in the bed to face her lover, "Morning."

"Morning." Charming smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"We should get going to find that copy of the destruction spell." Snow said and gave him one last kiss before getting out of bed as Charming groaned.

She smirked as the prince watched her get dressed. When she was done zipping up her dress she climbed on the bed and moved her head right in front of his head, "If you're a good boy and get that spell, I'll make it worth your while…" She murmured smirking and pulled away.

She opened the door and turned to him, "Hurry up and get ready. We leave for the village in a few hours."

Billy Numerous: Back to the others!

Dr. Light: Well, this is starting to push the T rating! Don't worry this is the worst it'll get though!

Fang: 30 dollars! I'll sleep with you for 30 dollars! Please! My (censored) needs to be (censored)!

Dr. Light: Don't listen to him! Fairytale Land does not offer that as an official service! Though I don't think anyone here would really mind getting (censored)! It had been a while for me…

Control Freak: Focus!

Dr. Light: Oh, um, right! Don't forget to check out that poll on Nkcandygirl's profile about which of her stories is your favorite!

Fang: 20!

Dr. Light: Again that is not an offered service, but don't forget to-

Fang: 10 dollars! Pretty please!

Dr. Light: Just review and cut the scene already!

Fang: I'll pay you to sleep with me! You could be an armadillo for all I care! Please, would somebody just let me stick my (censored) up their (censored)!

Dr. Light: CUT THE LIGHTY LIGHTING SCENE!


	12. Belle and Maurice

Don't own Teen Titans!

* * *

Mad Mod: Hello Duckies! I'm sorry but I have to be serious. Last chapter, only one person reviewed. Thank you ilikehats2, this chapter is dedicated to you! I encourage you all to review more!

Dr. Light: Check out the poll on who your favorite narrator is on Nkcandygirl's profile! Also, we've added a new character: Green Lantern as Maurice! Also, remember that Belle is Bumblebee!

Scene shifts to Johnny Rancid with a book in his hands

"Once upon a time in Fairytale Land…" We are taken to a busy town filled with cheerful people.

A lone figure walks down the path.

"That girl is so weird."

"She's so different."

"What is wrong with her?"

The girl hears these snarky whispers as tears come to her eyes. She quickens her pace and runs straight to her small house. As she slams the door and slides down the door, sobs rack her body.

"Belle?"

"I'm fine dad." Belle tried to smile, but it simply did not reach her eyes.

Her father, Maurice, sighed, "My dear, why don't you at least try to fit in?"

"Try to fit in dad? Aren't people meant to be different? Don't you love me for how I am?"

"Darling, of course I love you." Maurice tried to reach out to his daughter, but she jerked away.

"You used to love me, before I had these." Wings sprouted from Belle's back.

"Face it, you hate me now, just like everyone else. You think I'm a monster." Just as Maurice was about to respond, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He called as Belle quickly retracted her wings. In stepped two men.

"Charming, Phillip, it's great to see you boys! It's been a while! What can I do for you?!" Maurice asked cheerfully.

"Actually Maurice, we were making a trip into the dark forest and we were wondering if we could have Belle's help." Phillip spoke.

"What do you need to go there for?" Belle stepped in.

Charming saw hurt contort in Philip's features and decided to speak up, "I'm sure you've heard about Princess Aurora?"

When the two nodded, Charming continued, "It's a long story, but there's something in a village on the other side of the forest that we need to help break Maleficent's spell."

"I don't see the need for me to be there."

Phillip spoke this time, "The more people we have, the safer it'll be. It's more for assurance."

"Well, I'm sorry boys but I don't want to put my daughter in that kind of danger for assurance." Maurice said. The two boys sighed and began to leave.

"No, wait!" Belle shouted. All eyes turned to her.

"I'll go with you." The two princes nodded, as Maurice turned to his daughter.

"What are you thinking? I won't let you go. It's not safe."

But Belle had already grabbed a bag and began to pack some things in it, "You don't really have a choice dad. I'm an adult, you can't stop me. Besides, I'll be fine. Charming and Phillip will be there too. Plus, I have the deformity to help me." Belle hissed at her father, anger pulsing through her tone at the last sentence.

Phillip walked out to Snow who had revealed her identity to everyone in Charming's castle but remained hidden from the public, Eric, and Ariel who were all waiting for the two outside so they could move onto the forest.

Belle turned to Charming, "Let me go pack some things from my room. I'll meet you outside."

"Alright, we have a horse waiting for you." Charming called and Belle disappeared to her room.

"Don't worry Maurice, there are others too. Ariel, Eric, and another girl. She'll be fine."

Maurice sighed, "Just take care of my little girl Charming."

Scene shifts to Johnny Rancid as he closes the book: Back to you guys!

Mad Mod: Just to clarify, Snow White has shared her identity with everyone in Charming's castle including Ariel, Eric, and Philip. And of course, Charming knows too.

Dr. Light: Though we won't delve deeper into Belle's past, there are many other characters to introduce and many more back stories to tell! We know Belle's story is very different so far, but we said there were serious twists to this story, didn't we? Check out that poll on Nkcandygirl's profile and join us next time for the trip into the forest! We'll be introducing another character into the story! And, check out the super cool community, The Dark Bird! They have amazing Raven centric stories!

Fang: Well, someone slept with me guys…

Dr. Light: Good for you Fang!

Fang: It was a porcupine…. When I tried to stick my-

Mad Mod: Okay, after Malchior's story about his girlfriend last time, I think we could all pass on the failed sex stories! See you guys next time! Oh, and the rating of this fic might change to M, just as a warning! Not for anything too bad though, so if you've been fine up to this point, the rest of the story will be the same! Do you guys think it should be rated M?


	13. The Beast of Metropolis

Don't own Teen Titans…

* * *

Control Freak: Welcome back guys! Remember to check out that poll on Nkcandygirl's profile, and **review**! Thanks to Ravens dark master and Robin4thewin for reviewing! You guys are amazing!

Malchior: Let's just get on with the story already.

Control Freak: Well, someone needs to get laid…

Scene shifts to Billy Numerous standing under a full moon

"Once upon a time in Fairytale Land…" We are taken to people riding horses walking in a pitch black forest.

"Don't tell me you're scared of the dark Charming." Ariel smirked.

"Please, I'm not scared at all." The prince nervously reassured, "You know who's really scared, your fiancée!"

"Hey!"

"You seem different." Snow stated with her hood up to Belle while the others joked behind them.

"I could say the same for you."

The purple- haired girl chuckled, "I am. My name's Snow White."

Belle'e eyes widened, "Wait, as in the Snow White? The one that the Queen-"

"Yes." Snow White cut her off, not wanting to hear what she had to say about the her step- mother, "You are?"

"Belle."

Charming's voice interrupted them, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Fear getting the best of you, Charmsalot?" Phillip teased.

"No, I heard it too." Things became much more serious when Snow spoke.

The bushes around them rustled a little.

"Who's there?" Phillip called out. A low growling came from the bushes. Purple scales shimmered as a clawed leg stepped out.

"Aieyahehay!" A huge, scaly beast emerged from the bush, wailing strangely.

"Run!" Phillip yelled and everyone took off on their horses. They rode and rode until they came to a long web of thorny bushes.

"It's a dead end!" Charming yelled, looking back at the terrifying creature chasing them.

"Come with me." A ragged voice called from beside them.

"Who are you?" Charming asked, not clearly seeing the owner of the voice.

"Does it matter? You're going to die if you don't come with me." Charming nodded.

"Come on guys!" Everyone began to follow the figure. Their horses went for what seemed like hours when they came across a large palace, and they dismounted.

Huge cobwebs were splayed across the windows, and dead trees surround the aged structure. The gray bricks were covered in mud and dust.

The figure opened the heavy door to the castle and introduced himself to the group.

"My name is Adam." The figure turned to them, and everyone was shocked at what they saw.

The man's body was interweaved with tree vines. They were spreading across his veins, and around his eyes. Half of his face was made up of small branches.

"But most people call me the beast of the village Metropolis."

Scene shifts to Billy Numerous closing the door to the castle: Take it from here Freak and dragon boy!

Control Freak: So, we are proud to announce that the narrators have been alcohol and sex free for two whole days!

Malchior: Yeah, about that…

Control Freak: What? I thought we made a pact, Mal?!

Malchior: You're the one who said I needed to get laid!

Control Freak: Malchior!

Malchior: Well, I wanted to see if my (censored) was too big for everyone, or if my girlfriend just couldn't handle my manliness!

Fang: Got it all on video. Let me tell you, his dick is WAY too big!

Control Freak: And, now you see why this is an M fic, besides the fact that the actual characters are going to go sex crazy soon!


	14. The Beast's Castle

I do not own Teen Titans!

* * *

Dr. Light: **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** REVIEW! Thank you to Snix 7 for all the help for planning the update schedule, and other users for convincing Nkcandygirl to continue updating!

Mad Mod: And don't forget to check out that poll about which of the narrators is the best on Nkcandygirl's profile!

Dr. Light: And thank you to everyone who did review! You guys are amazing!

Mad Mod: Just a reminder: Beast/Adam- Cyborg, Belle- Bumblebee, Phillip- Kid Flash, Ariel- Terra, Eric- Beast Boy, Charming- Robin, Snow White- Raven

Scene shifts to Johnny Rancid perched on a chandelier

"Once upon a time in Fairytale Land…" We are taken down to a dining table under the chandelier.

"Thank you for the meal Adam. We really appreciate it." Charming spoke.

The Beast nodded, "The woods are an extremely dangerous place. What were you doing out there anyways?"

Phillip shifted uncomfortably, "Well, my wife is Princess Aurora, and we're looking for a way to save her."

The Beast raised an eyebrow, or better put one of the branches that was integrated into his skin.

"Surely you've heard of the tragedy? Almost everyone in every kingdom has." Belle asked wide eyed.

"I haven't been out of the castle in a while." He shrugged. The others exchanged glances.

"Well, Princess Aurora is the daughter of the King and Queen of the kingdom Star." Charming began his explanation.

He continued, "When the princess was born, there was an evil witch who resented her, and her parents. This witch was called Maleficent, and killed the King and Queen when Aurora was thirteen. The princess then took to the throne, and eventually married Prince Phillip of the Kingdom of Steel."

"Everything was going well for them until the princess had her child. Maleficent was enraged, and came after the child. Aurora made a deal with the evil witch that kept Phillip and their daughter safe, but it was in exchange for her own life."

"Now she is in a sleeping spell under Maleficent's power. It's a long story, but a fundamental piece to saving her is in a village a few towns away from here."

The Beast nodded, "Are you all ready for bed?"

"I believe so." Phillip answered, clearly rattled from the story of his wife.

Adam nodded again, "TeCar, SonCanoon, please take our guests to their rooms."

Two small men with tree parts infused into them just like the Beast entered the room.

"Yes master, please follow us. Clean clothes will be brought to you later tonight." One of them nudged them. The guests rose, and followed the servants out of the room.

They walked down a corridor. Large golden pillars stood, and cobwebs covered them. Intricate paintings hung on the walls.

Belle could barely see the art, but a bit of focus helped her see one piece. What she saw horrified her.

It was of a man. He looked perfectly fine, and noble up to his neck. But then, his head was hanging off his neck. It was stuck to his showing veins.

No. They weren't veins. They were _branches._

Snow smirked, "Branches like Adam, huh? My kind of self-portrait. Creepy in all the right ways." She whispered to her terrified friend.

"Is anyone here going to share a room?" One of the servants asked.

"Us." Eric grabbed Ariel's hand. The servant nodded, and pointed to the door beside them.

"This is your room then. " The couple entered the room.

"Let us keep walking." They continued down the halls in silence.

Everything was covered in dust. The antique chairs, the porcelain vases. It was almost like the castle had a ghostly feel to it.

"This is your room sir." The servant gestured to Charming.

"Thank you." The prince entered his room.

They continued down the hall.

More portraits hung on the walls of different people. Their eyes were intent on watching the guests. It nearly felt like their eyes were following the people walking down the hall.

"Madame, this is your room." The servant nodded to Belle.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Great, I get the room that has the scary paintings in front of it."

Snow White chuckled, "Have fun."

The group continued down the hall.

Floor boards creaked under their feet as they took their steps.

Snow noticed Phillip's sad expression.

"Are you alright?" The prince seemed to snap back to reality.

"Yeah, it's just the tale at dinner brought up memories, and…" He looked down.

"And what?" Snow asked gently, ignoring the feeling that the paintings were watching her. Belle was really getting to her.

"And, Ariel and Eric seem so in love, and don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them, but…" He stopped yet again, but this time Snow could finish his sentence.

"It makes you miss Princess Aurora." Phillip nodded.

"We'll get her back. Don't worry." Snow smiled softly, and Phillip returned it.

"Madame, your room." The servant gestured to Snow. She nodded and opened the door.

"Good night Phillip."

"Good night Snow."

Control Freak: Did you guys notice anything about the servants? TeCar as in T- Car? SonCanoon as in Sonic Cannon?

Mad Mod: Of course they noticed it you moron.

Control Freak: Yikes, what's stuck up your wrinkly ass?

Mad Mod: My ass is not wrinkly for your information. It is very firm and tone. In fact, I have this girl who-

Johnny Rancid offstage: Old dude gets head? That is ridiculous! Even he's doing better than you Malchior!

Malchior and Mad Mod: JOHNNNY!

Mad Mod runs off stage, presumably to murder Johnny Rancid.

Control Freak: Why do our shows always seem to end with someone trying to kill someone?

Mad Mod and Malchior chase Rancid on stage

Mad Mod: BECAUSE THIS PUNK ASS IS A FUCKING MORON!

Johnny Rancid: Hey don't hate just because girls don't run away from my **!

Malchior: RANCID! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

The three run off the stage

Control Freak: Does he have a death wish? Anyway, the group will be staying with the Beast for quite a while! His story will become a sub plot in Sleeping Beauty's plot which is a sub plot in Snow White's plot! Don't forget to check out the narrator poll on Nk's profile and **REVIEW**!


End file.
